User blog:Zellaus/Masked Hero Goka Vs Kamen Rider Agito
This is episode 3 of Zellaus Death Battles. This was made on August 4th,2019 BoomBall: This two are both hero’s! A hero from a card game. Mage: A hero from a show BoomBall: Masked Hero Goka of the Masked Hero’s! Mage: Tetsuya Sawaki aka Kamen Rider Agito. We anylase there weapons, armor and power to see who would win in a Death Battle Masked Hero Goka Mage: Goka is from the card game known as Yu-Gi-Oh! And sense it is not stated about his moves we had come up with a move set for him. BoomBall: but before that, Goka is from a group of hero’s based off of Japanese superhero’s and they are called the masked Hero’s! At some point we might do a team fight with them. But not today. Mage: Goka can gain mor power if his teammates are knocked out or killed and can boost his own power, the move is called heat revenge. With H-Heated Heart and Assault Armor, he can boost his power! He also a defense, Named Hero Barrier! He can also only use the three moves three times in a fight Before they need recharge. BoomBall: Now with this surprisingly short sectional. Now to go to Ajito! Kamen Rider Ajito Mage: Tetsuya Sawaki or Shouichi Tsugami, his fake name. Is a amnesiac man who became to Kamen Rider Agito! BoomBall: But explain his story let’s do a TLDR! Had brother who fell in love with girl that had paronomal powers and she committed suicide and was named Shouichi tsugami. They part of research study, and there is a lot more but he ended up being thrown of a boat when the of Ajito was fighting a dude and that’s how he got amnesia! Mage: Good enough! When he is Ajito he has punching and kicking power of 7 and 15! His main form is ground form and it has a power up state where he can use special attacks but we are not using that! We are using his burning form which bosses his punching and kicking by 25 and 16. His defense is 6 but with the upgrade it goes to 10! BoomBall: in these form are rider punch, power of 25! And Burning Bomber With a power of 45. The move can only be used if he has the shinging caliber equipped. A multi form weapon! That has a naginata and twin sword modes! It also has a emerging form. Mage: his running speed is also 100 m. Per 6 sec. he also has two other weapons called the storm halberd and Flame saber! But they are both weapons for 3 different forms, one sharing both. Intermission BoomBall: Well now we have talked about them and there gear! Mage: Now it’s time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!! DEATH BATTLE We see Kamen Rider Ajito standing on a cliff looking at the horizon. He then senses someone behind him Ajito: who are you?! Goka: I am Goka, A duel spirt from the duel spirt world of hero’s! And I have come to test your strength! And we shall fight to the death! Ajito: why should I! Goka: Look behind you!*ajito looks behind him I have You corned! Ajito: Fine, then let’s go Fight! Ajito rushes at Goka in Goka Bits back with his fist Goka kicks Ajito Kicks. Goka punch’s Ajito punch’s. They mirror each other’s moves and then Ajito is grabbed by the leg when he try’s to kick Goka. Then Goka Slams! Ajito into the ground. Ajito back flips up and moves toward Goka and kicks him but he blocks with his wrist and then he does a low kick and then knees Goka! Ajito thinks to himself that he seems to be tangible for some reason, he shrugs it of! Goka steps back and Shouts! Goka: H-Heated Heart. Goka rushes at Ajito ready to punch him and his lights out but Ajito Slides away and jumps to do a jump kick! But Goka Blocks it with hero Barrier! He then jumps back. Goka then activates Assault armor and Heated Heart to do a super Attack. Goka does a rush of punch’s and does a uppercut after the last punch he jumps up does a sledgehammer slam which blasts Ajito and makes a crator! Ajito gets up. Ajito: Darn, guess I’m gonna have ta do this then. Burning Form Activate! Ajito then changes in Ajito Burning. He then summons his shining Caliber and sets it in naginata mode. He then rushes at Goka and Kicks him in the chest. He then jumps in the air and does the Burning Bomber. But Goka rolled out of the kick and activated Hero barrier. That block and the power of the bomber ended making a crator where Goka stood and made the caliber flys away. Goka: Heated Heart, one more. Assault armor, two more. Hero barrier, one more. Ajito: huh? Goka: those are the last amount of my moves. let’s end this now! Combo: Heated Assault Armor! The mixture activates and Ajito readys his rider punch and they rush at eachother! There fists hit eachother and there was a burst of energy. Ajito shouts and his fist blasts through Goka! Goka says good job to Ajito as he dissolves into energy. K.O! Aftermath BoomBall: did.did Goka die or not die. Mage: meh, guess he went back to his world with how he was a spirt. BoomBall: Huh,ok. Mage: Ajito was easily gonna win. With how he was really just fight god dang card from a card game. So he would have to win. Well on unless if it was that Contrast hero dude. Then he most definitely would lose. A image that says WINNER: KAMEN RIDER AJITO!! Episode 4 is Steve from Minecraft vs Default Skin from Fortnite! Category:Blog posts